Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 3 ⭐
Melanin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 12 queens representing all previous seasons will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". The winners of this season was BeBe Thick & Venus Andromeda. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race All Stars alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant did not compete in the episode. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant didn't place in the Top 2 and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2, did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: June 7th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Sean Hayes. * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: BeBe Thick * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Penellope Makus & Venus Andromeda * Challenge Winner: Penellope Makus * Bottom Two: Nicole Rocket & Portia Agreste * Lip-Sync Song: 'Ride On Time' by Black Box * Eliminated: Portia Agreste |'All Star Variety Show' |} Episode 2: ''What's Your Sign?'' Airdate: June 8th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Alan Cumming and Tyra Banks. * Mini-Challenge: Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew of Melanin's Drag Race. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Davina Diva * Main Challenge: Create an outfit inspired by your zodiac sign. * Top Two: Mystique Love & Davina Diva * Challenge Winner: Mystique Love * Bottom Two: Miss Cleopatra Banks & Nova Tahiry * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bitch I'm Madonna' by Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Nova Tahiry Queen's Zodiac Signs Episode 3: ''Queens and Tiaras!'' Airdate: June 9th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Asia O'Hara and Jazelle Barbie Royale. * Mini-Challenge: Transform a lampshade into a beautiful headpiece. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nicole Rocket * Main Challenge: An acting challenge spin off of Toddlers and Tiaras. * Top Two: BeBe Thick & Coco Santorini * Challenge Winner: BeBe Thick * Runway Theme: Pageant Realness * Bottom Two: Angele Creme & Miss Cleopatra Banks * Lip-Sync Song: 'The Edge Of Glory' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miss Cleopatra Banks Pairs Episode 4: ''Baddest Bitches In HERstory'' Airdate: June 10th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Asia O'Hara and Jazelle Barbie Royale. * Mini-Challenge: Defuse Tyra’s DragCon Bomb. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Santorini * Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by historical women. * Top Two: Angele Creme & Penellope Makus * Challenge Winners: Angele Creme & Penellope Makus * Runway Theme: Think Pink * Bottom Two: Davina Diva & Nicole Rocket * Lip-Sync Song: 'Cool For The Summer' by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Nicole Rocket Roles Episode 5: ''All-Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: June 11th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Kristin Chenoweth and Nicole Byer. * Mini-Challenge: "Hay Girl Hay" Compete in a country-themed dance competition. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Angele Creme * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Top Two: BeBe Thick & Trident Atlantica * Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Runway Theme: Latex Eleganza * Bottom Three: Coco Santorini, Mystique Love, & Penellope Makus * Lip-Sync Song: 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J * Eliminated: Coco Santorini Episode 6: ''The DRagtors'' Airdate: June 12th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Sandra Oh and Freddie Highmore. * Mini-Challenge: Photobomb famous celebrity photos. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Davina Diva * Main Challenge: The queens will take part of an improv challenge inspired in the medical tv show ‘The DRs’, two of the queens will be the doctors taking care of the other five queen’s health problems and diseases. * Top Two: Mystique Love & Venus Andromeda * Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Runway Theme: Animal Print * Bottom Two: Penellope Makus & Trident Atlantica * Lip-Sync Song: 'Loca' by Shakira * Eliminated: Penellope Makus Episode 7: ''007 Ball'' Airdate: June 13th, 2019 * Main Challenge: The eliminated queens must perform a choreographed number as well as present 3 looks on the runway inspired by James Bond movies. * Top Two: Nova Tahiry & Penellope Makus * Challenge Winner and Returning Queen: Nova Tahiry * Runway Themes: 007 Ball: From Russia With Love (Red Alert), Diamonds Are Forever (Diamond Eleganza), GoldenEye (Golden Queen Realness!) * Lip-Sync Song: 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj Episode 8: ''Vaseline: The Musical'' Airdate: June 14th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Whoopi Goldberg & Zendaya. * Mini-Challenge: Vogue posing challenge. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mystique Love * Main Challenge: The queens must lipsync to a Grease inspired musical. * Top Two: Angele Creme & BeBe Thick * Challenge Winner: Angele Creme * Runway Theme: Nasty In Latex * Bottom Two: Mystique Love & Nova Tahiry * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hypnotic' by Zella Day * Eliminated: Nova Tahiry Episode 9: ''The GayLympics Makeovers'' Airdate: June 15th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Gus Kenworthy. * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Venus Andromeda * Main Challenge: Give drag makeovers to LGBT Athletes. * Top Two: Davina Diva & Mystique Love * Challenge Winner: Mystique Love * Bottom Three: Angele Creme, BeBe Thick, & Venus Andromeda * Lip-Sync Song: 'Never Really Over' by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Angele Creme Episode 10: ''Pretty Big Liars: The Movie'' Airdate: June 16th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Nicole Kidman & Shailene Woodley. * Mini-Challenge: Pants down, bottoms up. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Davina Diva * Main Challenge: The queens must act in there final challenge as a spin off of PLL! * Top Two: BeBe Thick & Venus Andromeda * Challenge Winner: Bebe Thick & Venus Andromeda * Runway Theme: Sequins Eleganza * Bottom Two: Davina Diva & Trident Atlantica * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Davina Diva & Trident Atlantica Roles Top 3 of All Stars 3 Episode 11: ''All-Stars Grand Finale'' Airdate: June 17th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Rupaul. * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Adrenaline" * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Eliminated Queen: '''Mystique Love * '''Top Two All Stars: BeBe Thick & Venus Andromeda * Lip Sync Song: 'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race All Stars: BeBe Thick & Venus Andromeda Jury of Queers Peers Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 3 ⭐ Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR All Stars 3 Category:MDR AS3 Category:All Stars 3 Category:AS3